Feels Like magic
by Karai
Summary: GxCC Chichi had an awful childhood, and got tortured a lot, and now, when she thinks she's got another chance, a cheerleader named Miranda screw it up. And when Chichi is alone in the gym halls, something happens... but what? Read to find out! HIGHSCHOOL
1. First day at school

**Karai: Yay, new story, new chances! And this time, I'm going to do my very best to make it detailed!Not that it will always work... but still...Have fun with reading the story, and don't forget to review.**

**Feels Like magic.**

**--1 First day at school--**

Click… Clack… Click… Clack…

The halls of the school were empty, the sound of her boots echoed through them. Slowly, she made her way to the headmaster. She was nervous, it was her first day.

Slowly, step for step, not too fast, she was new, but not everyone had to see and hear that.

She stopped at a fork, '_Oh no, was it left, or right?_' She didn't know it anymore. She decided to take the hall to the right, and walked on. At every door, she looked at the sign, '_School paper, classroom 251, 252, 253._'

Finally, she came at a door, with the sign, 'Teachers room' on it.

"Well, I guess, somebody here knows where the office of the headmaster is." She said to herself, as she opened the door and got in.

She closed the door, as a few teachers looked at her.

"Eeh… Hallo, my name is Chichi Maou, I'm looking for the office of the headmaster." Chichi said, her voice trembled. Chichi felt her forehead getting wet.

A nice looking, female teacher walked up to her; "You're new here, aren't you?" She asked.

Chichi put her eyes down, looking at the ground, "Y-Yes ma'am." She slowly said.

The nice teacher put a hand on her shoulder and went to the hall with her, "There, if you go right, and left over there, it's the 2nd door on your left. But if I were you, I should go to the toilet first, your mascara is running."

Chichi slowly nodded, as she walked to the toilet that was opposite the teacher's room. She walked up to the mirrors and looked at herself. Her long raven-black hair hung on her back, her onyx eyes were a little bit wet and so the made her mascara run. Chichi looked around and found a towel. She tried to dry her eyes, and to take away the smeared mascara, but she only made it look worse, "Oh come on!"

Finally, after 10 minutes, her face was clean.

Chichi looked at her clothes, she wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt with a black jacket over it. Her boots were black. An Italian design, with high heels.

Finally, she noticed what she was doing and mentally slapped herself, '_Come on! I'm only going to talk to the headmaster!_'

Furiously, she walked… no stormed out of the toilet and made her way to the headmaster. That was the biggest mistake she ever made… Because, she took steps that were way too big to be normal, and then, she bumped into a few cheerleaders. Chichi fell on the ground rather hard.

Chichi looked up to look who or what she bumped into, and saw the cheerleaders. One of the cheerleaders had tea on her shirt because she was holding tea when Chichi bumped into her.

"MY NEW SHIRT!" The cheerleader exclaimed.

Chichi looked at her dumbstruck, she could be lying in the hospital and that stupid cheerleader was considered about her shirt!

The cheerleader looked at Chichi, "You ruined me shirt, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! WELLCOME TO THE GATES OF HELL!"

Chichi got furious, got up and shouted, "LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID SHIRT! WE COULD HAVE BEEN WOUNDED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE YOUR CLOTHES!"

"BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU SAY TO ME, GIRL! I'M A SENIOR, AND YOU'RE STILL WET BEHIND YOUR EARS FROM LOWER-SCHOOL!" The cheerleader yelled.

Chichi knew she was right but still didn't care, she could be a girl from the 4th year of school, she still wouldn't accept that she would lose to a senior. "STILL, LIKE I CARE, GRANDMA!" Chichi yelled.

That was the last drop for the cheerleader, "THAT'S IT, ENJOY TODAY, MISSIE, CAUSE TOMORROW, YOU'LL BE THE SCHOOL'S REJECT!"

Chichi stuck out her tongue and made her way to the office of the headmaster.

"So, Chichi Maou, I heard that you've already met the cheerleaders today." The Headmaster said.

Chichi nodded, "Yes, yes I have."

The headmaster clacked with his tongue, "If it was a bad meeting, then I can tell you that you have to be careful of your reputation, most of the cheerleaders are seniors and if they get insulted by someone, they will make sure that the one who insulted them, will never forget."

How ever Chichi pretended like she didn't care, she got a little bit frightened, "What will they do to make you that you'll never forget?" Chichi asked, she couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"Oh you know, torture you, never leave you alone, make you the school reject, etc. etc." The headmaster said.

Chichi placed a hand for her mouth, "Is this really gonna happen to me?" She asked, with a catch in her voice.

"I don't know, lassie." The headmaster said. "I think its better that you go home and think about it. Oh and here's your time-table for tomorrow, don't forget it, you don't want to be late on your first day."

A little smile escaped from Chichi's lips, she took the time-table from the headmaster and made her way to the door. She opened it, and made her way out of the school.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Chichi's mom asked when Chichi came in.

"Dreadful." Chichi said, as she let herself fall on the couch, "Stupid cheerleaders."

Her mother sighed, "Okay, what happened?"

"Oh, I bumped into one of the cheerleaders, and by doing so, I threw tea over her shirt. She got mad and she said that tomorrow I would be the school's reject." Chichi said.

"Oh dear, do I have to call the parents of that nasty girl?" Chichi's mother asked.

Chichi immediately sat right up, on the couch and exclaimed, "NO!"

"Ok-ay…" Her mother said with a little voice, too late, Chichi was so mad, that she stormed out of the living-room, upstairs, to her own room.

"OKAY, HONEY, YOU CAN SIT THERE SULKING FOR A WHILE BUT YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME WITH SETTING THE TABLE AND COOKING DINNER!" Her mom yelled.

"…" It remained silent upstairs, Chichi was really furious.

"Why? Why does it always have to be me?" Chichi asked herself, she fell on bed and started to cry, she just didn't understand why it always had to be her…

**You know… This is very unusual for me. I've never wrote so detailed that one chapter was about 3 pages. Well I had a story, that was 4 but that only had 6 chapters. Well anyways, review, I want to know what you're thinking, and if you see a mistake, it may be a single one, just say, or I'll make the same mistake over and over again, and I'm trying to get better. Well see you next chapter, bye!**


	2. It came true

**Karai: Hey everyone, sorry I kept you waiting but my account **

**wouldn't let me update and when it did, I was in Paris on vacation. ºGlares at accountº**

**Account: ºgulpsº**

**Karai: Anyways I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, and by the way, I read chapter 1 and I found a few mistakes, the edited version will soon be on! For now, enjoy the chapter!**

**--2 It came true--**

The sun rose, and one of it's rays shone through Chichi's window and poked on her face. She opened one eye and immediately closed it again. The light was too bright. Chichi slowly sat up and opened her eyes. Getting used to the light, she got up and walked to the bathroom. She took her pyjamas off, and stepped under the shower.

The warm water streamed over her face, as every drip, seemed to have a second of the memory of yesterday, that came over her again…

Flashback:

"_MY NEW SHIRT!" The cheerleader exclaimed._

_Chichi looked at her dumbstruck, she could be lying in the hospital and that stupid cheerleader was considered about her shirt!_

_The cheerleader looked at Chichi, "You ruined me shirt, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! WELLCOME TO THE GATES OF HELL!"_

"_STILL, LIKE I CARE, GRANDMA!" Chichi yelled._

_That was the last drop for the cheerleader, "THAT'S IT, ENJOY TODAY, MISSIE, CAUSE TOMORROW, YOU'LL BE THE SCHOOL'S REJECT!"_

End Flashback.

Chichi stopped the shower, and stepped out of it. Still thinking about yesterday, she dressed herself and got downstairs. Her mother was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Well, Chichi did you sleep well? You were so tired yesterday evening that you fell asleep while you didn't even come down to eat." She said as she saw Chichi taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Chichi sighed, "I don't want to talk about this okay?" She said, as irritation and anger rose inside her body.

"Why don't you want to talk about it honey?" Her mother said.

Chichi got really irritated. She jumped of her seat and yelled, "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY! I'VE GOT A LOT ON MY MIND AND I DON'T WANT YOUR COMENT TOO!"

Chichi's mom was shocked, but she recovered soon, "Listen up, young lady, don't you dare to talk to me like that. I'm your mother and you could at least show me some respect. And if you don't, then what are you still doing here?" Her mother said strict.

Chichi grunted, took a slice of bread of the kitchen table, and stormed out of the house, on her way to school. But when she almost was out of the street, she noticed that she had forgotten her schoolbag and walked home, she took her bag and left again, still irritated about her mother.

Chichi was on her way to school, muttering about her mother.

"Why do mothers always have to react like that. Urrgh, parents, I can't stand them! Why don't let they fix your own mess? Why do they always have to interfere with your busyness? Oh, when my father and mother got divorced I should have chosen for my father and not for my mother!"

Chichi noticed she was at school, and took the path to it. She climbed up the steps and walked through the door.

When she came in, she noticed everyone turned to look at her, a few girls were whispering while pointing and watching at Chichi.

Chichi felt unpleasant, what was happening?

She looked to the end of the hall… And there she stood… Long black hair falling on her back… Brown eyes… a lilac top and bleu jeans. It was the cheerleader she bumped into yesterday.

Chichi's eyes widened, it came true… She was the school's reject. Chichi didn't know what to do, as sadness and loneliness built up inside her. But her eyes burned out of anger. How could someone do this to another.

The cheerleader saw Chichi and walked up to her, with her so called 'friends'. "Now… What did I say, not even a word too few, didn't I? Get used to it missy, you're the school's reject now." The cheerleader grinned evilly, her plan worked. "You know, nobody spills tea on my shirt without getting punished for it."

A clap was heard through the school halls, as everyone gasped at Chichi. On the cheerleaders face, there was a red handprint where Chichi hit her.

The cheerleader was really furious now and exclaimed, "MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Ugh… Miranda I can still see the print." One of her hangers-on said, pointing at the spot Chichi just hit her.

Chichi finally noticed what she had done and pressed a hand for her mouth. Now she screwed it, she just hit the most popular girl in the school, she was dead, gone, completely gone.

The cheerleader was still furious and yelled, "DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT ANYBODY WILL BE YOUR FRIEND, EVERYBODY IN THIS SCHOOL LISTENS TO ME! YOU HEAR THAT! TO ME!" She turned around, but before she walked away she hissed, "My name is Miranda, and you'd better remember it!" After that, she snipped in her fingers, as a few boys came towards her, then she walked towards her locker, got a few books out of it, and gave it to the boys who had to carry it for her.

Chichi only stood there, watching it all. She remained silent. What had she done? What had she done to deserve this? She bumped into a cheerleader the first day at her new school, but that this were the consequences, she had no idea. Slowly, tears well up into her eyes, it finally came through her, it echoed through her whole body, she screwed it.

Everyone was still gasping at her, a new girl, hit a cheerleader? How was this possible, and she got rid of it only being warned? That couldn't get through, she had to be ignored for the rest of her schooldays. Everyone was positive of it, she had to be ignored.

Chichi was still standing like she had frozen. Tears still welling up. How could this have happened? Why? Why did it always have to be her?

: Flashback:

"Hey pony, are you still gonna be ridden by someone?" A boy shouted.

A nine year old Chichi was surrounded by a whole group of boys. Tears were welling up in the poor little girl her eyes. She didn't have a friend, let alone a boyfriend. Nobody defended her, she was alone.

"Hey hello? Horse girl? Anyone home? Oh how pathetic! Of course there's nobody home! She doesn't have the brains to be home!" The leader yelled, he laughed at his own joke.

A tear dropped on the ground and Chichi gave al she got to not cry, but it wasn't enough. More and more tears made their way down on her face, there was nothing she could do, and she was alone.

: End flashback:

A single tear glittered as it made its way down Chichi's face, Chichi felt more tears coming down so she ran away, to the toilet.

When Chichi was in the toilets, she cried out loud, it al happened again, over and over. She looked at herself in the mirror, what was wrong with her, why didn't she have a boyfriend, or at least a friend. Was she really that horrible? Didn't she deserve a friend; was it a punishment from what happened in another live? Chichi really didn't know. Sadness, it was pounding in her brain, running through her veins and heart. She lost, she lost everything again.

Back at the hall, everyone was starring at her again, it was unpleasant. Some people even glared. A few even warped a death glare. Others turned their back to her when she passed. Silently, she opened her locker, and got a few books out.

Chichi was still thinking why did happen to her, was it coincidence? Chichi hated herself, always being tortured or ignored. She got angry with herself, it was her own fault, and she couldn't make it right anymore, she had to live with it for the rest of her live.

'_The rest of my live, it sounds quite long._' Chichi thought, while walking to her first lesson. But something told her, that it would al be okay.

"Hey honey, how was school." Chichi's mom asked her daughter when she came in.

Chichi's eyes filled up with tears again when she heard the word school, and stormed upstairs, as she fell crying on her bed. Just as the day before…

**You know, I finally found a way to make it more detailed, but I'm not gonna tell it! Have a great day and I'll see you when chapter 3 comes up! Bye!**


	3. Bulma the Outsider

**--3 Bulma the outsider --**

"Honey wake up! You're going to be late!" Chichi's mom yelled from downstairs. It was 7 o'clock and Chichi had to be at school at 8. Chichi's eyes flashed open, was it really that late? She jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. She threw some water on her face to wake up. She took some new clothes and dressed herself quickly. She ran downstairs skipping a few steps. She rushed into the kitchen with such force, that she almost ran into the wall. She stopped just in time and ran up to the kitchen table/ She took a slice of bread and stuffed it in her mouth. While she choked it, she ran upstairs again and brushed her teeth. _'I'm going to be late.'_ She thought as she brushed her teeth hard. She spit out the tooth paste and cleaned her mouth with some water. She ran up to the staircase, there was a clock hanging there, it said it was 25 past 7. Chichi hurried downstairs and grabbed her bag.

"Bye mom! I'm going!" Chichi yelled as she stepped out of the front door.

"Bye honey!" Her mom yelled as she heard Chichi shutting the door.

Before Chichi entered the school, she took a deep breath. Slowly she opened the door. When she came in, Miranda immediately walked up to her. _'Oh no, there you have her again.'_ Chichi thought as she saw Miranda grinning.

"So are you coping with your reputation as the school's reject?" Miranda asked, her voice sounded teasing. You could hear she was looking down on Chichi.

"Yes and what exactly is your point being?" Chichi sneered.

Miranda grunted, "That you're rejected from about every friendship group in the whole school." She said, her curiosity about how far she could go with Chichi was growing fast.

Chichi felt that anger was building inside her. If it wasn't in for her patience to stop her, she almost hit Miranda again.

'_No, I'm not going to hit her, or at least not today.'_ Chichi thought as she tried to ignore Miranda.

Chichi blocked Miranda out by getting lost in her thoughts, she thought about how it could be when this was al over, but she knew it would be over, when she get her diploma and go to the university.

"Hey Hallo? Somebody home?" Miranda asked.

Chichi heard what Miranda said and her eyes widened and her pupils got small. The same flashback got back as yesterday, as the feelings got too.

: Flashback:

"_Hey pony, are you still gonna be ridden by someone?" A boy shouted._

_A nine year old Chichi was surrounded by a whole group of boys. Tears were welling up in the poor little girl her eyes. She didn't have a friend, let alone a boyfriend. Nobody defended her, she was alone._

"_Hey hello? Horse girl? Anyone home? Oh how pathetic! Of course there's nobody home! She doesn't have the brains to be home!" The leader yelled, he laughed at his own joke._

_A tear dropped on the ground and Chichi gave al she got to not cry, but it wasn't enough. More and more tears made their way down on her face, there was nothing she could do, and she was alone._

"_Aww, is the little girl crying?" The leader asked with a childish voice._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chichi yelled, her hand waved backwards then she hit the leader of the group. The leader didn't expect that kind of reaction and was fully hit._

"_She hit me." He said breathless._

_His face stood dumbstruck before turning into a face full of anger and rage. "HOW DARE YOU TO HIT ME!" He yelled, his voice sounded like lightning in a heavy storm._

_Chichi saw what she had done and out of fear for being hit back, she ran away, as tears were running over her face._

'_Why me? Why does it always have to be me?' Was the only thought in her mind, and it was echoing through it._

: End flashback:

Anger and sadness were running through Chichi's veins, as loneliness filled up her heart again. But confusion filled up her mind.

'_How can she recall such memories when she doesn't know about them? Why does she do that?'_ About a thousand questions came up in Chichi's mind and ran around in it like a swirl.

Miranda raised an eyebrow when Chichi remained silent and didn't respond. Backing away slowly she left alone a stunned Chichi, who was lost in her thoughts. When the bell rang. Chichi snapped back to reality and went to her classroom. Now she was thinking about it, she had science this period, the boring subject where everybody has to wear awful cloths and glassed such big, that a nerd even didn't want it on. Chichi sighed, she didn't know what was worse, Miranda or science. She got into the classroom and saw what they were going to do that day, _'It's hard to believe, but if I see this then is science even worse than Miranda.'_

The teacher came in and al pupils stood up, "Good morning class." The teacher said.

"Good morning Mr. Tochima." The pupils said before sitting down again.

"Today, were going to study the reaction of aluminium with a few liquids." Mr. Tochima said. The class groaned another experiment with aluminium? Does he love it or something? They were already doing that for a half year and still Mr. Tochima didn't start a new chapter.

Chichi was too lost in her thoughts to care, 'Why thinking of science? It's boring, it's nasty… Did I already mention it was boring?' Chichi sighed and looked out of the window. Her gaze fell on a little girl not older than 2 years old playing in the backyard of her house. A little smile escaped from Chichi's lips when she saw it. If she had a childhood like that, then she probably wouldn't have al this trouble.

"Miss Maou, It's possible that I'm wrong, but for as far I know the text is standing in the book and not on the window." Mr. Tochima said, snapping Chichi out of her thoughts. Chichi sighed, "Which page?" She groaned.

"Page 51." Mr. Tochima said.

Chichi opened her book on the page Mr. Tochima said and started to read, but it was so boring that she could hardly hold her concentration on the book instead of something or someone else. When Chichi was finally done, she got a few things from the table in the middle of the classroom and started, just like everyone, on her practicum. A half-hour later the bell went, and Chichi sighed, finally, science was over.

But still it wasn't the break; Chichi sauntered up the four staircases till the 5th floor that was the department where she had her next subject, French. **(A/N: ºGrinsº Sorry Linda, I just love bugging you. ºHalo appears above headº)** Chichi sauntered into the classroom and sat down, a few minutes later the teacher came in, "Messieurs –dame, bon matin!" The teacher said. (Gentlemen and ladies, good morning)

The pupils stood up and replied, "Bon martin Madame." (Good morning Ma'am)

"ça va?" (How are you?)

"ça va bien, merci et vous?" (We're okay, thank you, and you?)

It remained silent for a while, then the teacher replied "Hmm... ça va, comme ci, comme ça." (Hmmm… I'm okay.)

Chichi sat down again, she hated French, and she did everything wrong, the grammar, the spelling and the pronouncement. Yeah, she really hated French.

Finally, the bell of the break rang and everyone went to the school-hall or their locker. Chichi was one of the persons going to their lockers, what did she have to do in a school-hall? There was none who wanted to talk to her.

Chichi came at her locker and opened it. She knew she had Dutch next period. **(A/N: For the people for who didn't notice it yet, I'm Dutch so can easily put down whole boring Dutch lessons and that's because mine are boring too.)** Chichi looked for her Dutch books and saw that they were in the back of her locker. Sighing annoyed, she dove into her locker to get her Dutch book.

Because Chichi was busy, she didn't notice that someone was standing next to her locker. "Chichi Maou?" The person suddenly asked, causing Chichi to jolt and bump her head against one of the shelves of her locker.

"Ouch!" Chichi yelled as she grabbed her head and stood up.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The person asked.

Chichi looked at her, she had long blue hair, almost Aquarius blue and twinkling blue eyes full of concern. She was wearing a blue top and a long denim skirt.

"Who are you?" Chichi asked.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, and I'm an outsider just like you. I heard what happened to you and I felt sorry for you." The girl, Bulma said.

Chichi gave her a little smile, "Thank you, and yes I'm Chichi Maou." She said.

Bulma told Chichi a lot about Miranda, and how she got to be an outsider. They laughed a lot. Finally the bell rang and they had to say goodbye. But when school was out, they met each other again at Chichi's locker and went to a coffee café the same day. And at the end of the day, they were each other's best friend.

"Hi mom I'm home!" Chichi yelled, she was happy and nothing could change her mood.

"Hi honey I'm in the kitchen! How was school?" Chichi mom asked from out of the kitchen.

"Great!" Chichi said, not to say squealed.

Chichi's mom came out of the kitchen, "That's the first time in your life that you're saying that your day at school was great." She said.

"Yes, it was really great, I've met someone." Chichi said.

"Oh Chichi how great! What is his name, tell me everything." Chichi's mom said.

Chichi looked at her mom confused, "Mom, it's a girl I met."

"WHAT! YOU MET A GIRL! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A GIRL!" Chichi's mom exclaimed.

Chichi looked at her strangely, "Jeez mom, calm down, I'm not in love with her, she's just a friend."

Chichi's mom sighed in relief, "Pfew, what a relief, for a second, I thought you were in love with that girl, Well what's her name." Chichi's mom asked.

"Bulma." Chichi replied.

Chichi's mom's eyes twinkled out of happiness, finally, after al those years of torture and loneliness, her daughter had a friend. That sure was good news.

At night, Chichi came into her room and crashed on her bed, it was the first day she of her new school that she wasn't crying that night, to be exact, Chichi was very happy. Chichi got of bed, dressed herself in her PJ and brushed her teeth, after that Chichi got in bed and fell asleep, this time she fell asleep peacefully…

**Karai: ºSighsº So… That's that for chapter 3. And to be honest, I'm proud of this chap, it's the longest till now on. This new theory I made up works.**


	4. The Gym halls

**-- 4 The gym halls.--**

Chichi woke up to the sound of her, useful, but annoying alarm. She sighed, it was Friday today, and that meant, gymnastics. She was very good in it, that was a fact, her father was an ex martial artist, and she learned a lot of him, but still, gymnastics never had been her favourite subject.

Chichi snapped out of her thoughts about the gym lessons and got out of bed. She walked up to the windows and opened the curtains. The sun was rising and by doing so, it spread a beautiful red glow in the gold looking sky. Chichi sighed at the sight of it, if she only had a boyfriend, this would have been so romantic. She looked down, at the grass, the dawn was still on it and it glittered beautifully.

Suddenly, Chichi snapped into the reality again by hearing the phone ringing. Chichi walked away from the window, and ran towards the phone. "Hello, you're speaking with Chichi Maou." Chichi said when she took up the phone.

"Well hi there Chichi!" A cheery voice sounded from the other side of the line.

"Bulma? How late do you wake up to call this early?" Chichi asked, her voice was still sounding sleepy.

"A quarter before you wake up, but I just got called by someone, we've got the first period free today." Bulma said, the excitement was overwhelming in her voice.

"Well okay… Wait, how come you call me then to tell me this?" Chichi asked, "You're not in the same class as mine."

"Yes, but we are now." Bulma said, almost squealed.

"O… Kay… Don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?" Chichi said, in her voice there was a trace of astonishment.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm your only friend, and you're my only friend, so, I thought, if we are in the same class we could spend more time together." Bulma said, there was a little bit sadness and loneliness in her voice. Chichi heard it and recognised the feeling, it was the same feeling as she had when everyone put her down and left her to die.

:Flashback:

"_Somebody, please help me!" Chichi screamed, she was being beaten up by the same gang that always tortured her._

_Many persons saw it, but nobody dared to do something, they were al too careful of their reputation._

"_And this one, is for the slap you dared to give me yesterday!" The leader yelled, he thrush with his fist into Chichi's stomach. Chichi screamed out of pain and fell on the ground. Tears started to burn in her in her eyes, the pain was to much, the world became hazy. She saw how someone give a slam into the leaders face, and afterwards took his friends on and won easily. Chichi stared at the person, but her vision was to hazy to see him. She felt he picked her up bridal style and took her with him. Chichi fainted in his arms, and when she came too, she was in the teachers room, and the knight in shining armour was already gone. That person saved her life, while the others left her to die._

:End Flashback:

Chichi sniffed sadly when she thought back about that time, she had been so lonely, and now, after 7 years, her heard started to heal, and then, it had been shattered again, by the cheerleader Miranda. "Hey Chi, what's wrong?" Bulma asked, there was concern in her voice now.

Chichi sniffed another time, "Nothing, Bulma, can you come over to my place, I have to tell you something." She said, she had to tell Bulma about her childhood.

A few hours after that, Bulma came in, Chichi told Bulma the story about her childhood, sometimes Chichi had to take a break because she was full of sad- and loneliness and she was crying. Afterwards, Bulma was in a state of shock.

"So, that's why you're so serious about the thing with Miranda, she summoned the memories again." She said, Chichi nodded and stared at the table with teary eyes. She looked up at Bulma, the sparkle that always had been in her eyes was gone, and they were full of concern and compassion.

Bulma felt sorry for Chichi, she didn't deserve that, nobody would ever have, not even Miranda. But why did it have to happen again to Chichi? Why did it ever start? '_well, the why did it ever start isn't a good question, because there has never been a reason for starting bullying, especially this kind of bullying._' Bulma thought determined, she was sure of it, this couldn't go on like this any longer.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked with a little voice. Bulma snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes Chi?" she asked.

Chichi pointed at the clock, "We're going to be late." She said.

Bulma looked at it, it said it was half past 8, they had to be at school at 20 to 9.

* * *

"Come on class, 20 push-ups to warm the muscles!" The gymnastics teacher said.

Chichi rolled her eyes, 20? Was that all? Come on she could do 50 without any problems. But Chichi did as the teacher said, and started at her 20 push-ups. When the slowest of the class was finally done, she had already done 30 push-ups and was bored lying on the ground. _'Oh come on, it wasn't that hard.'_ She thought when she saw everybody was exhausted. She rose an eyebrow and stood up.

"Okay, now your arm muscles have warmed up, you can run the hall around 3 times." The teacher said.

Chichi could almost sleep while running the hall around, this was so freaking easy, It should be forbidden. If there was something she was good at, it had to be sport. How ever she was tortured a lot in her childhood, she had been a fighter for a while, just like her father. But then she had to go to school and she had to stop. However she wanted to train to be nurse, the pressure to fight again was still strong. It made her feel strong, free, it had been her passion, and for some reason, she had the feeling to once see her knight in shining armour if she would fight.

'_That are such pathetic thoughts, meeting my knight in shining armour if I keep fighting… Yeah right!'_ Chichi thought, how could she be so stupid.

"Chichi!" The teacher yelled suddenly.

Chichi snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes sir?" She asked.

"You can stop now, you've already walked 25 rounds." The teacher said.

The class laughed, Chichi got all embarrassed and got red. She sat down quickly next to Bulma, and listen to what the teacher had to say.

Chichi was standing under the shower, washing al the sweat of herself, when the thought about fighting came up in her mind again. _'Why doesn't this thought leave me alone? I've closed this chapter down a long time ago.'_ Chichi thought, getting a little bit annoyed of the thought, which came back over and over again.

Chichi turned of the shower and walked into the dressing room to get her clothes. While pulling over her T-shirt, she noticed that everybody was watching her. She pulled over her T-shirt, looked around and shoot a glare at everyone, "What!" She asked angrily.

Everybody snapped out of staring and continued getting dressed again.

Chichi shrugged, rolled her eyes and continued getting dressed again. When she was dressed, she walked out of the room and saw her classmates walking away, "Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled.

Her classmates al looked around and one of them said, "Get lost! Loser!"

Chichi felt her heart break. How could anyone be so mean. She looked at the ground and a few tears started to burn in her eyes.

Her classmates turned their back to her, and walked away.

Chichi sighed sadly, well then, she had to wait until Bulma was ready. She looked around, and she saw that one of the gym halls was still open. She looked around, before walking up to it. Pulled the door open a little bit more, and she couldn't believe what she saw…

She almost started to drool when she saw a very handsome looking boy from about her age playing basketball with the rest of his friends. He was so handsome, Chichi didn't notice her mouth was open.

Such beautiful raven black hair that stuck out in every direction, that handsome face with a playful smile on it, that huge muscles… Chichi almost lost breath, She felt how her heart got stolen by him. She felt like she had died and arrived at heaven. Her heart healed and it was beating like a drum.

"Chichi? What are you doing there?" Bulma's voice asked from behind.

"Huh? What?" Chichi asked dreamy, she just couldn't keep her eyes off that guy.

"Hello! Earth to Chichi! Do you caught me, over!" It had no use, Chichi was in heaven with her head and couldn't be pulled on the ground again. Bulma sighed, and followed Chichi's look inside. Bulma's heart jolted too, "Wow, what a hunk…" She said breathlessly.

Chichi snapped out of thoughts, "Hey, stay away from my future husband!" Chichi sneered.

"Your future husband? He's mine I tell you!" Bulma sneered back.

"Oh yeah, well let's make a bet, who gets him wins." Chichi pointed at the guy she lost her heart to.

"Wait… You're in love with that guy? You can have him, I was talking about that hunk." Bulma pointed at a guy with also raven black hair, which stood right up, and an annoyed looking face, but still handsome. "Eww, well I can't see what you're seeing in that guy, you can have him." Chichi said.

Bulma looked again, "Oh my god, they're coming this way, we have to get out of here."

Chichi agreed and she and Bulma quickly ran out of the gym halls.

Chichi hummed a happy song when she came in. Her mother was surprised seeing her daughter so happy, she never saw it before. "Chichi?"

Chichi didn't answer, she sat down on a chair and stared dreamy out of the window. Her mom sat down next to her, "Honey, what's wrong?"

Chichi snapped out of her dreams, "Nothing mom, I just met my knight in shining armour that's al."

"Okay, who is it?" Chichi's mom asked, curiosity was overwhelming in her voice.

Chichi sighed, "Actually, I don't know his name… I was in the gym halls, and one door was still open, I just couldn't help it, I had to look what was there… When I looked inside, I saw 'him' playing basketball with his friends." She said.

Her mother looked interested, her daughter finally found someone to love, "Isn't he like the others?"

Chichi got a dreamy red blush on her cheeks, "No, I could see it when I saw him, he's too cute to be one of them." She said.

Her mother shrugged, "If you say so."

"Hey Chichi, I know who our lovers are." Bulma said from the other side of the line.

Chichi almost dropped the telephone when she heard it, "Oh yeah? Who are they then?"

Bulma sighed, "The one your in love with is Goku San. I have a yearbook here, and he's standing in the republic 'most popular pupils of the year'." Bulma said.

It felt like the balloon that was growing wider in Chichi, suddenly had exploded. Chichi looked at the ground, "Well that's just great, I fell in love with the most popular guy in the school, I'll never have a chance on him." She said with sadness in her voice.

Bulma sighed, she felt sorry for Chichi, if she Wasn't the school's reject, she might have a chance, but Chichi was the school's reject, so, her chances were about 1.

"I'm sorry Chi, but it seems your chance on him is 1." Bulma said, "I'm so sorry."

It felt like Chichi's heart had been tugged out of her body, and sadness and darkness had filled up the empty space. Tears burn in her eyes, she stood up from her bed and sat down on the chair which was standing in front of her desk. "I'll call you back later…" She said with a little voice and pressed on the off button of her telephone.

Chichi tried to fight against her tears, but she lost and tears started to run over her face. She pulled up her knees and let her head rest on them. The tears ran over her legs till they reached the chair. Suddenly, a poem came up in her mind:

_EQUALLY NOTICED AS A SHADOW,_

_THOUGH UNFORTUNATELY HIT BY CUPIDS' ARROW_

_CHANGING EVERY TIME YOU PAS BY,_

_YET NEVER SEEN BY YOUR EYE._

_MY HEART IS IMAGING_

_OUR BODIES INTWINING_

_THE PASSION BURNING_

_A WILD, UNCONTROLLED YEARNING_

_SUDDENLY REALITY RETURNS_

_SO COLD THAT IT ALMOST BURNS_

_YOU'LL WALK RIGHT THROUGH ME,_

_FOR THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SEE…_

Chichi stood up and walked over to her bed, she let herself fall on it and got under the blankets. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long before exhaustion from the tears claimed her…

* * *

**Thank you Nalurah for writing this beautiful poem for me, Arigato. And now I've discovered another way to make, drama, stories more detailed. I discovered that when I'm listening to the number _Kiroro_ from _Mirai_ (female Japanese singer) I'm in the mood to make Drama stories more detailed, so arigato Mirai!**


	5. A good Mother

**--5 A good Mother--**

_Chichi was sitting in the grass, under a tree on a beautiful summer day. There was no cloud in the air, birds were singing, and al you could see were trees and mountains. It was so beautiful. It was delight. Chichi closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the river that was about 2 metres next to her, and the sound of singing birds._

"_Chichi!" A male voice suddenly said._

_Chichi opened her eyes and looked up. About 200 metres away, Goku was waving at her. Chichi stood up and wanted to run up to him but she felt something was holding her feet tightly. She looked down and saw that darkness was holding her feet. Chichi wanted to scream but when she tried no sound came out of her mouth. She looked up and Goku again. She wanted to wave she needed help, but Goku stopped waving and walked away._

_Chichi stoke out an arm and tried to scream again, but still, her voice was nowhere to be found._

Chichi jolted up in bed, sweat streaming over her face. She looked around and saw she was in her room again. Her heart was beating like a drum and her eyes were tearing again. Chichi wept the tears out of her eyes and stood up. She looked at her alarm clock. It said it was half past 5. Chichi sighed and walked to the window. She opened the curtains and looked at the just rising sun. Just like yesterday, it looked so romantic, but now it seemed like it hurt Chichi. The place where Chichi's heart had to be was empty, Chichi was broken-hearted.

Chichi sighed sadly, she finally met someone she was in love with, and now this had to happen. _'I feel so empty…'_ Chichi thought, she let her finger trail over the window. "Why does love exist?" Chichi asked herself, a little pissed.

Maybe, she was too kind for everybody, maybe she had to fight back. _'No, I can't do that, what if I'll hurt somebody?' _Chichi thought. This sure was a dilemma, she wanted to fight back, but she was afraid to hurt someone. Chichi sighed, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Honey, why are you awake on a time like this, it's 25 to 6 and it's Saturday." Chichi's mom came in with a sleepy expression on her face.

"I, I had a nightmare." Chichi replied, looking at the floor ashamed.

"Oh honey, having a nightmare is nothing to be ashamed of." Her mom said. She sat down on the bed and patted the place next to her as a sign for Chichi to sit down. Chichi sighed annoyed but sat down next to her. "Now, what was your nightmare about?" Her mom asked.

Chichi sighed sadly, she felt tears were coming up, "It started yesterday when I was in the gym halls, waiting for Bulma to finish with getting dressed.

:Flashback:

_Pulling the door open a little bit more, she couldn't believe what she saw…_

_She almost started to drool when she saw a very handsome looking boy from about her age playing basketball with the rest of his friends. He was so handsome, Chichi didn't notice her mouth was open._

_Such beautiful raven black hair that stuck out in every direction, that handsome face with a playful smile on it, that huge muscles… Chichi almost lost breath, She felt how her heart got stolen by him. She felt like she had died and arrived at heaven. Her heart healed and it was beating like a drum._

:End flashback:

"What's wrong with falling in love?" Chichi's mom asked.

"Nothing, to be exact, I felt like I was in heaven." Chichi answered, a little cheeky smile escaped from her lips, "When Bulma came she fell in love too with one of the boys."

:Flashback:

"_Chichi? What are you doing there?" Bulma's voice asked from behind._

"_Huh? What?" Chichi asked dreamy, she just couldn't keep her eyes off that guy._

"_Hello! Earth to Chichi! Do you caught me, over!" It had no use, Chichi was in heaven with her head and couldn't be pulled on the ground again. Bulma sighed, and followed Chichi's look inside. Bulma's heart jolted too, "Wow, what a hunk…" She said breathlessly._

_Chichi snapped out of thoughts, "Hey, stay away from my future husband!" Chichi sneered._

"_Your future husband? He's mine I tell you!" Bulma sneered back._

"_Oh yeah, well let's make a bet, who gets him wins." Chichi pointed at the guy she lost her heart to._

"_Wait… You're in love with that guy? You can have him, I was talking about that hunk." Bulma pointed at a guy with also raven black hair, which stood right up, and an annoyed looking face, but still handsome. "Eww, well I can't see what you're seeing in that guy, you can have him." Chichi said._

:End flashback:

Chichi's mom started to laugh, "That's just too funny!" She exclaimed.

Chichi smiled a bit too, "Yes, and I thought I was in heaven, till Bulma rang me up that evening…"

:Flashback: **(A/N: Yeah I know, there are a lot of flashbacks this chap.)**

"_Hey Chichi, I know who our lovers are." Bulma said from the other side of the line._

_Chichi almost dropped the telephone when she heard it, "Oh yeah? Who are they then?"_

_Bulma sighed, "The one your in love with is Goku San. I have a yearbook here, and he's standing in the republic 'most popular pupils of the year'." Bulma said._

_It felt like the balloon that was growing wider in Chichi, suddenly had exploded. Chichi looked at the ground, "Well that's just great, I fell in love with the most popular guy in the school, I'll never have a chance on him." She said with sadness in her voice._

_Bulma sighed, she felt sorry for Chichi, if she Wasn't the school's reject, she might have a chance, but Chichi was the school's reject, so, her chances were about 1._

"_I'm sorry Chi, but it seems your chance on him is 1." Bulma said, "I'm so sorry."_

_It felt like Chichi's heart had been tugged out of her body, and sadness and darkness had filled up the empty space. Tears burn in her eyes, she stood up from her bed and sat down on the chair which was standing in front of her desk. "I'll call you back later…" She said with a little voice and pressed on the off button of her telephone._

:End Flashback:

"Oh, Chi… I'm so sorry for you." Her mom said, feeling sorry for her daughter.

Tears escaped from Chichi's eyes, she couldn't fight them anymore, "And that's what my nightmare was about… I was dreaming about Goku, he was searching for me, I was sitting under a tree and wanted to run up to him, but I couldn't. I was unable to move my feet, I wanted to yell for him, but my voice was gone, and then, when he didn't see or hear me, he walked away." She cried out loud.

Her mother just looked at it, she was totally dumbstruck, how could this have happen? "Somehow, I have a feeling you're not telling me everything… Why haven't you got a chance on him?" She asked.

"Because, I'm the school's reject." Chichi replied, her mind went back to the day that happened.

:Flashback:

_Finally, she noticed what she was doing and mentally slapped herself, 'Come on! I'm only going to talk to the headmaster!'_

_Furiously, she walked… no stormed out of the toilet and made her way to the headmaster. That was the biggest mistake she ever made… Because, she took steps that were way too big to be normal, and then, she bumped into a few cheerleaders. Chichi fell on the ground rather hard._

_Chichi looked up to look who or what she bumped into, and saw the cheerleaders. One of the cheerleaders had tea on her shirt because she was holding tea when Chichi bumped into her._

"_MY NEW SHIRT!" The cheerleader exclaimed._

_Chichi looked at her dumbstruck, she could be lying in the hospital and that stupid cheerleader was considered about her shirt!_

_The cheerleader looked at Chichi, "You ruined me shirt, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! WELLCOME TO THE GATES OF HELL!"_

_Chichi got furious, got up and shouted, "LIKE I CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID SHIRT! WE COULD HAVE BEEN WOUNDED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE YOUR CLOTHES!"_

"_BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU SAY TO ME, GIRL! I'M A SENIOR, AND YOU'RE STILL WET BEHIND YOUR EARS FROM LOWER-SCHOOL!" The cheerleader yelled._

_Chichi knew she was right but still didn't care, she could be a girl from the 4th year of school, she still wouldn't accept that she would lose to a senior. "STILL, LIKE I CARE, GRANDMA!" Chichi yelled._

_That was the last drop for the cheerleader, "THAT'S IT, ENJOY TODAY, MISSIE, CAUSE TOMORROW, YOU'LL BE THE SCHOOL'S REJECT!"_

_Chichi stuck out her tongue and made her way to the office of the headmaster._

:End Flashback:

"Oh my goodness, you never told me that… What was her name, Miranda?" Her mom asked.

Chichi looked up surprised, "How… How do you know who she is?" She asked her mom.

"Because… When I was at the age you are now, I got tortured too, by a girl named Kithosé." Chichi's mom said, "I went to the same school you're going to, and I fell in love with the most popular boy in the school, Oxie."

"But… That's dad…" Chichi said.

A little smile escaped from her mothers lips, "Yes, but I thought I wasn't good enough for him and I kept it for myself. Everyday I came home I cried and wished that a miracle would happen… And it did, when I was graduated from school, Oxie and I met each other again and fell in love, 2 years after that, you got born." She said.

"But, how did you know that the one who is torturing me, is Miranda?" Chichi asked.

"Kithosé is her mother…" Her mom replied.

"What? Wow, that's what I call like mother like daughter… Did you have a best friend during that time?" Chichi asked.

"Oh yes I had, her name was Orlanda Fisher, later she married dr. Harold Briefs." Her mom said.

Chichi's mouth dropped open, "You mean the parents of Bulma Briefs?" She said, her voice full of disbelieve.

"Yes why asking?" Her mother asked.

"Hello? Did you even listen to what I told you? Bulma Briefs is my best friend!" Chichi said.

Her mother looked like she choked a lemon. "What did you say?" She said.

"I said: BLUMA BRIEFS IS MY BEST FRIEND!" Chichi yelled, causing her mother backing away.

Suddenly, the telephone rang, Chichi stood up and grabbed it from her desk.

"Hello, Chichi speaking." Chichi said.

"Chich… I have to tell you something…" A sad voice from the other side of the line said, immediately recognised as Bulma's voice.

"Bulma… What's up?" Chichi asked.

"Chi, go sit down, I have to tell you something very bad…" Bulma said.

Chichi did what she was told and sat down on her bed, ignoring her mother, "Okay, I'm sitting on my bed, now spill the beans." She said.

"It's about that Goku guy, I did some research and came after his phone number, so I called him up." Bulma started.

"Calling him up while you hardly know him, that's what I call insolent!" Chichi said.

"Yeah well anyways, we talked and he told me something terrible…" Bluma said.

"And that is?" Chichi asked. Somehow, she got a little afraid of what Bulma was going to say now.

"HehascourtshipwithMiranda." Bulma said.

"What did you say." Chichi asked, she didn't hear it.

"Oh… Chi… I'm sorry for you but… He has courtship with Miranda." Bulma said.

Chichi dropped the telephone, "No…" She whispered softly. She started to tremble, as fresh tears were coming up. Sadness once again ruled her body. Then… She felt that she was falling and everything got black.

Chichi woke up again and felt she was lying in bed, she heard that her mother was talking to someone downstairs, _'Maybe, it's Bulma…'_ Chichi thought. Before she got up all that happened before she passed out was coming back to her, the nightmare, the conversation with her mother,

the phone call with Bulma and passing out. She felt her heart ache, the pain was almost unbearable. How could her heart ever be healed again.

"Why don't you come back later, I'm sure she'll feel better soon." Chichi heard her mom say.

But Chichi was surprised when she heard the voice of a boy, and not from Bulma saying, "Okay."

Chichi jumped out of bed, and stormed out of her room, "Mom? Who's at the door?" She asked.

"Ah, Chichi, you're awake. Then you two can still talk." Chichi's mom said.

"Uhm… Talk with who?" Chichi asked. She walked down stairs and turned to face the one who was standing in the doorpost of the front door…

**So… Finally, that's chapie 5. I had a huge writers block and to make it al worse, I got parent trouble. Well anyways, just read and Review people! Oh yeah, it could take a while before chapie6 will be on, I've got 4 other stories to write, and all of them need my attention. And... for the real fans: the 15th reviewer of this story, will get a gift fic, with his/her favo pairing and plot line, so R&R people!**


	6. The little Happening

**--06 The little happening--**

Chichi's mouth dropped, was she dreaming or did she just start to hallucinating? One thing was for sure; someone was standing in the doorpost, and it seemed like this day could become better after all. The boy who was standing had black spiky hair standing in different directions and deep black, almost onyx eyes. He wore an old blue shirt, and his legs were covered - as far as you could say it was covered - by old jeans, which were torn everywhere.

The boy, also know as Goku, smiled at her, "Hi Chichi." he said.

"H-hi." Chichi stuttered, her hand grabbed the rail of the stairs, to avoid that she would fall again, because she still felt a little dizzy, "W-what a-are you doing h-here?" she asked, while a little voice in her head said: _'oh yeah, real smart, stuttering so much.'_

"Bulma said that you got tortured by Miranda a lot, and because she was my girlfriend, I feel quite guilty about what she did." Goku said, looking aside a bit out of shame.

"You don't have to feel guilty, it was… wait… she WAS your girlfriend?" Chichi asked as the word 'was' came in her mind.

"Yes, I… broke up with her when I heard what she did to you… I don't like it when people get tortured, that's why I'm mostly in the lower-school part of the school to avoid torture of first-formers." Goku said a little ashamed.

"Why don't you come inside and drink a cup of thee while you two talk things out." Chichi's mom suddenly said causing Goku and Chichi to jolt a little.

"Mom, you scared the hell out of me." Chichi said, placing her hand on her heart.

"Oh well I'm sorry dear, but you're still standing in your PJs and I think that lovely youngman wants to come in before he catches a cold too." Chichi's mom said, and Chichi sighed. Nonetheless she stepped aside and let Goku in. Goku said something that sounded like: 'Thank you', and came in. Chichi shut the door and went upstairs.

"I'll be right back, I have to chage." she yelled and disappeared out of sight.

Goku rose an eyebrow, shrugged, and whispered: "Women, I don't understand them." then he turned and walked towards the living room.

"So, Goku, why don't you like torturing?" Chichi asked as she took a seat opposite to Goku. Goku sighed sadly as he looked down at the table.

"It's a long story." he said turning his head away a bit.

"Oh come on, tell me." Chichi encouraged him, "I've been tortured a lot so I don't care, just tell me."

Goku sighed, but started to speak.

_:Flashback:_

"_Somebody, please help me!" a voice of a little girl screamed panicked, it sounded like she was in much trouble. Goku heard the scream and turned around, before listening carefully to where the sound was coming from._

"_And this one, is for the slap you dared to give me yesterday!" someone yelled, and the sound of a punch in someone's stomach followed, with a cry of pain after that._

_Goku started to run, run in the direction the screaming and beating was coming from. When he came there, he saw a girl lying on the floor. She was surrounded by boys who were beating her, and had all sorts of wounds that were bleeding. As Goku looked at it, his blood started to boil. "Hey! Assholes!" he shouted at the bullies._

_The bullies turned around, "Who did you call asshole?" one of the bullies asked Goku. Goku didn't answer, but let his fist speak for him. He hit the leader as hard as he could, who backed away as he screamed in pain, his nose broken and blood flowing out of it quickly. The friend of the leader ran up to Goku, but Goku jumped up, stood on his hands, and twisted with his legs. All five followers were kicked in the face, and fell to the ground. When they could, they stood up and all ran away like a bunch of cowards._

_Goku huffed and turned to the little girl; she was unconscious. He lifted her up, and brought her into the schoo they were standing practically in front of, where he hoped to find some help.._

_:End Flashback:_

"You see, that's why I hate torture." Goku said as he shivered; that was the most terrible day in his life.

Chichi's mouth fell open, "You… I… huh?" was all she could say.

Goku looked up at her, "I what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That little girl." Chichi started, when she knew what to say, "That little girl, that was me." she said.

Goku's mouth fell open too, "What?" he exclaimed. Could this be true?

"That little girl was me, I'll tell you the story." Chichi said, as a flashback came over her again.

_:Flashback:_

"_Somebody, please help me!" Chichi screamed. She was being beaten up by the same gang that always tortured her, and blood was already coming out of the wounds that they inflicted._

_Many persons saw it, but nobody dared to do something as they were al too protective of their reputation._

"_And this one, is for the slap you dared to give me yesterday!" the leader yelled, he thrush his fist into Chichi's stomach, and Chichi screamed out of pain before she fell on the ground. Tears started to burn in her in her eyes; the pain was to much and her world was becaming hazy. She saw someone arrive, and punching the leader's face with his fist before taking on his friends and winning easily. Chichi stared at the person, but her vision was to hazy to get a good look at him. She could feel how he picked her up bridal style, before taking her with him. Chichi fainted in his arms, and when she came to, she was in the teachers room; the knight in shining armour already gone. That person saved her life, while the others left her to die._

_:End Flashback:_

**Monday at school:**

"And, you two talked the whole day until it was ten o'clock?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"Yup, and now we're friends!" Chichi squealed, "Isn't that just amazing?"

"Yup, that's a very big step, now you've only got two more steps to go." Bulma said, counting it on her fingers.

"What do you mean, 'two more steps to go'?" Chichi asked as she snapped her head in the direction of her friend.

"Well, now you have to become best friends, and then you have to start a relationship." Bulma said, counting on her fingers once again.

"Uhm… O-kay…" Chichi said slowly, _'I think she's overreacting a little bit…'_ she thought but she was smart enough to keep it a thought. If she spoke her mind, Bulma would talk even more, and then when she was finally done, the break would be over.

"Hey, Chi, is that Bulma?" Goku's voice sounded from behind. Chichi turned around and blushed furiously at the black-haired boy.

"Uhm… Yeah… Uhm… I think so…" she said nervously, turning her head to Bulma with a helpless expression on her face.

"Uhm… Yes I'm Bulma, nice to meet you." Bulma said, helping Chichi a bit. Chichi started to sweat a little; this was so embarrassing, she couldn't even speak to him normally.

"Nice to meet you too." Goku said, more out politeness then out of anything else. He turned to Chichi again, who was still sweating a bit and asked; "Chichi, are you feeling okay? You don't look so well." he cast worried black eyes over her questioningly.

Chichi jolted a little, "N-n-no… no… I'm feeling just fine, why asking?" she asked Goku, though she knew she was sweaty and shivering a bit.

"Because you have goose bubs." Goku answered, tilting his head to the side a bit, "Are you really sure you're feeling just fine?" he asked Chichi for the last time.

"Yeah Goku, I'm feeling just fine, I'm a little nervous for a Dutch test next period." Chichi said, using her test as a excuse to reasure Goku that she was feeling okay.

At that moment, the bell rang and Chichi let out a sigh of relief, "Okay see you later, Goku!" Chichi and Bulma said as they walked away. Chichi was still looking at him and he was waving at them, before he turned around and walked away.

"You still want more than friendship only, don't you?" Bulma asked, while waiting in front of the classroom for the teacher to arrive and open the door.

Chichi sighed, "Sure do, but I don't know if he wants that too, and I can't just walk up to him and say: 'Hey honey, What do you say about you and me together forever?' That would be so weird. Especially for Goku." She looked down at the ground and played with her hair a little to try and calm her nerves.

"But if you don't grab your chance, h'll have somebody else in no-time." Bulma said while grabbing Chichi's arm and shaking her, "SO JUST WALK UP TO HIM AND SAY YOU LIKE HIM!"

"Okay, okay… I'll do it in the weekend."

"This weekend isn't soon enough, Chichi! Goku is too popular to wait for that long! You have to act right away!" Bulma almost yelled at her friend, causing poor Chichi to back away.

"Geez, just keep your shirt on Bulma, we're in the school corridor remember?" Chichi said as she reached the wall at the other side of the corridor. She bumped her head slightly, and a little groan escaped her lips, "Ouch!"

Bulma released her breath and calmed down, "Sorry, Chi, I was just thinking about when I was a kid, and I was sooo in love with the most popular boy in the school. When I said I liked him, he laughed in my face and told me he already had somebody else. The next day he had told everybody that I liked him, and I got bullied because of it." Bulma sighed as she looked back at it, "It was so horrible."

Chichi walked over to her friend again, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Bulma, that's not going to happen again, Goku's just too nice to do that, and he won't laugh in my face, that's just… Not him." Bulma looked up in the beautiful onyx eyes of her friend, and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"I think I know Chi. I'm just thinking about that, and I want to know if I have a chance with that hunk Vegeta." she sighed, and put her head in the palm of her hand, "He's so hot… And I'm not… God what am I going to do to attract his attention."

"If I learned something about being seen by the boys, it's that you have to be yourself, and it'll all be just fine." Chichi assured her friend, though she doubted if it would work with Vegeta.

The footsteps of the teacher were heard, and soon the teacher appeared around the corner and stopped in front of the door of the classroom, "Good morning." he mumbled before he opened the door.

"Goedemorgen." Everybody said back in Dutch. Chichi sighed, she had a Dutch test and she didn't study for it… which meant… She could expect a one.

"Okay, now class, put away your books and get a pen… We'll start the test." Mr Shimatzoki, Dutch teacher, said.

Chichi sighed nervously. _'Here we go.'_ she thought as she got the test in front of her… _'Oh that's nice… grammar and reading… could it all get even worse?'_

Chichi was just about to begin, when somebody knocked on the door, "Come in." Mr Shimatsoki said as the person, the rector, entered, "Room 902?" he asked and everybody nodded in response. "Would the person named Chichi Maou be so kind to come with me please, we have to tell her something important…"

Chichi stood up nervously, and followed the rector out of the classroom. When they were in the office of the rector, the rector said: "Chichi take a seat please." Chichi took a seat and waited nervously. For a few seconds, it remained quiet, then the rector spoke up, "Chichi, what I'm going to tell you now will really shock you…"

**And that's the end of Chapie 6… Well I can tell you… this was really hard… Man, how long have I been working on this chap… quite long I think but I still say R&R people! And don't forget, 15th reviewer gets a gift fic to his/her taste! Or you'll get the prologue of my story which won't come out soon cuz I'm quite busy… but It's your choice, soo, don't forget to review!**


	7. Without a Person

**--07 Without a person--**

"Chichi… This is so terrible to tell… but… your mother died in a car accident today…" It remained quiet, silence, as painful as it was, and Chichi didn't even get the news when the rector told it, but it took a few seconds before Chichi knew what the rector had just said. She opened her mouth, but no word could pass her lips, her mouth fell dry and tears were coming up. The happiness in her body was totally vanished, and sadness and loneliness were replaced.

It felt like Chichi was in a dark room, without light, sound or anyone else, the first tear made it's way down her face, leaving an almost invisible trail on her pale skin. It felt like somebody had hit her face, what did she had to do.

Chichi was to lost in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice that the headmaster came in, "How is she?" he asked the rector, who felt so sorry for Chichi.

"She's in a state of shock… have you found her friends yet?" the rector asked the headmaster, receiving a nod in return.

The headmaster turned to the door, and said; "Mr. Son, Mrs. Briefs you may come in."

Goku and Bulma entered the room and looked around, "Where's Chi? How is she?" Goku asked with a voice full of concern.

"Please Mr. Son, calm down, she's right there, she's in a state of shock…" Goku looked in the direction the headmaster was pointing at. He saw Chichi sitting on the couch and ran up to her, he sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her on his lap.

Chichi was too shocked to notice. She laid her head against Goku's chest, and Goku just let her be. 'okay you two, why don't you kiss immediately?' Bulma thought, but she knew that Chichi was in shock, if she wasn't, then the hell she would blush. Bulma blocked the image of Goku and Chichi kissing and the jokes out of her mind, and sat down next to Chichi and tried to comfort her.

Finally, after a few hours of sitting in that position, Chichi was getting back in the real world, and noticed, that she was lying with her head against Goku's chest. She didn't have the energy to get up and sit straight, she just pulled up her head a bit, "Goku?" she softly whispered, and Goku looked down at her in response.

"Hey Chi, how are you feeling?" Goku asked worried, looking at her exhausted expression.

Chichi didn't have the energy to respond, she placed her head against Goku's chest again and closed her eyes.

'Okay you two, JUST KISS!' was all Bulma thought while looking at the scene in front of her. "I'm going to get some coffee, do you want some too, Goku?"

Goku looked up at Bulma, and slightly nodded, "yeah, I would like that Bulma, thank you."

When Bulma came back, Goku and Chichi both were sound asleep. She walked up to Goku, and poked him a bit, "Hey, Goku, wake up."

"Hmmm?..." Was the sleepy answer she got from Goku.

"Here's your coffee." Bulma softly whispered, and Goku opened his eyes a little.

"Oh, thanks Bulma, I sang Chichi to sleep, guess I did myself too." He said and a soft smile appeared upon his face. "She thought I was her dad and she asked for a goodnight kiss."

"And, what did you do?" Bulma asked curious, almost that curious that Goku was expecting something.

"I gave her one… On her cheek." Goku said, then he sat up a bit and looked around, "Can you keep a secret?" he asked Bulma.

Bulma nodded, "Yes, I can."

"Ok… I… Like Chichi… a lot… to be exact… I love her." Goku stuttered as he immediately got as red as a tomato.

Bulma was looking normal to Goku but from the inside, Bulma wanted to jump in the air, "… so… you're saying you like Chichi…"

"Since the moment she opened the door… I didn't show her… how I felt because I was afraid… I got the feeling before… but with Chichi… it was so strong. I hardly thought it was possible but, she haunts me… I can't leave her alone…" Goku said hopelessly, as he looked down at Chichi's face. "It's like she spelled me… She's the only thing and one I can think about right now…"

"Wow Goku, it's sounds like you want more than courtship…" Bulma answered breathlessly… 'That was so romantic… Like he said that.' She thought.

"Hell I want more… I want to be with her forever and ever… I want to be the one for her…" Goku said as he tightened his grip around Chichi. "I want to share my life with her…"

"Like husband and wife?"

Goku slightly nodded, and looked down at Chichi, "But I think it will never happen… I mean… just because of Miranda she was rejected… but now she is more popular… she will soon get another boyfriend."

"Not if you tell her how you feel."

"That's the whole point… I don't know how I feel and how I have to tell her… every time I want to tell a girl I like her, I start to blush and stutter… so I gave up telling… and I became lonely of it… then Miranda asked if I wanted courtship with her, and I said yes… I couldn't get it over my heart to say no. But, I wasn't happy with her… she was so… so…" Goku stopped, he was lost in words.

"different?" Bulma added, raising her head to Goku's eyelevel.

"Yeah… She wasn't like me… I mean… she loves it when somebody's sad and I hate it… she likes other people's displeasure." Goku answered, throwing his eyes up to the ceiling to not face Bulma.

"I think you need a lesson in saying 'no'." Bulma said, as she sat up straight, causing Goku to look at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked confused, as he rose an eyebrow.

"I mean, you only said yes to Miranda because you can't say no… you just have to learn to say no." Bulma said, and Goku nodded slightly.

"But… she was with other girls, I can hardly say no to her if she's with others." Goku said, causing Bulma to sniff disgusted.

"That is typically a cheerleader trick… the cheerleader stalks her prey, finds out what his weakness it and uses it against him… Like with you, you can't say no to someone if she's with more." Bulma said, and Goku nodded understanding.

Goku was about to say something back but at the same time, the rector came into the room, causing Goku to sit up straight. Chichi opened one sleepy eye, and it met with one of Goku's. It was like telepathy cause Chichi was suddenly full of power and strength again. She said up straight and noticed, that she sat on Goku's lap. Her eyes widened a bit and she started to blush madly. Goku quickly removed his arms from around her, and started blush too.

"I contacted your father, Chichi, and he said you could take the very next flight to come over." The rector said with a serious voice.

"I… I don't want to…" Chichi whispered softy, as everyone gasped in surprise.

"You don't want to… Chichi you have to… he's the only one who can take care of you." Goku said back, but Chichi shook her head.

"No, I don't want to." Chichi repeated, before clamping herself to Goku. Goku tried to tug her hands of him gently, but it didn't work. He sighed.

"We can't force her." He said, as he stood up and lifted Chichi, who had fallen asleep again, up in his arms.

"I'm agreeing with Goku there, if she doesn't want to, we can't make her to go. We don't have the right to do that." Bulma said, standing up too.

The rector sighed, and started to think. After a few minutes hard thinking, he had a compromise; "Here's the compromise, I'll tell her father she can stay with one of you, but if it's summer break, she'll go to her father… and he'll decide what to do."

Goku and Bulma traded glances, and finally nodded agreeing. The rector nodded too and walked to the door. He opened it and said, "you can go."

**A/N: Yeah I know what you're all thinking: 'Wow short chap.' But that's because I had to update cuz I'm going on a holiday and won't be back in three weeks. But length doesn't matter… Right Leila?**

**Moondalian: ºLooks aroundº weird, I remember I was getting some Bullit, but how did I end up here? Did I take the wrong turn?**

**Karai: O.O;; Oh never mind! Cya next chap!**


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Authoress: Karai**

**Editor: Chemical Connection**

**--08 Sleeping beauty--**

"So… Who will take care of Chichi?" Bulma asked while walking with Goku, who still had a sleeping Chichi in his arms, out of the school building.

"We could take her to my home, my father is never home and the Nan is fine with anything." Goku said, and secretly, he hoped that he'd get to know Chichi better.

"And… What about your mother?" Bulma asked curious. "Doesn't she count?"

Goku sighed,

"My mom died after giving birth to me." he told Bulma, with a little and soft voice.

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you." Bulma said, feeling guilty she had asked.

Smiling, Goku cheered Bulma up a bit, "It doesn't matter you couldn't know." he said, she sent a relieved smile in return.

"I thing its better that she stays with you too. I mean, you two have both lost your mother and I think she could use some time alone without the mother of somebody else to bug her."

Bulma said, as Goku could jump into the air out of joy, but he managed to keep it to himself.

"Is your mother still alive, Bulma?" Goku asked; receiving a smile from Bulma is return.

"Yeah." she said, looking forward to the road again. "Yes she is and she's always home too. All she does is talk, talk, talk and she keeps cooking food for you until you have the feeling you'll burst, and she'll just keep talking and she'll drive you totally nuts, so that won't be an option for Chichi either." Bulma shook her head slightly at the thought of Chichi sitting at the kitchen table and going nuts because her mom wouldn't stop talking.

"Okay, well, if you want Chichi to stay at my place then you can stop walking because we are at my home." Goku said, as he stopped walking. Standing in front of a totally white and giant mansion with a giant garden, Bulma's jaw almost dropped as she stared in awe.

"Your father can pay for all this?" she asked, while the mansion never lost her eye.

"No, but we live with friends in this house." Goku replied, as he tried to open the huge gate, that was in front of his house, with his key, but holding Chichi in his hands was a great obstacle for him. "Uhm, Bulma, can you open the gate for me please, I'm holing Chichi so I can't open it."

"Yeah, sure." Bulma said as she took the key out of Goku's hand and opened the gate with it.

"But who do you live with?" she asked while opening the gate.

"Let me answer that with another question. Do you know Vegeta?" Bulma got red faced as Goku asked her that question.

'_Vegeta and Goku live in the same house? This must be a dream!'_ Bulma was thinking while she said; "Yes I've seen him once, and I've read his name in the year book this year."

The gate clicked and opened, revealing a path towards the huge white mansion. Goku, who had dropped Chichi's legs on the floor to try to open the gate, picked Chichi's legs up again and headed to the mansion, with a still very surprised Bulma behind him.

"Is something wrong Bulma, you look weird." Goku asked feeling her amazed look run over the huge garden and rest on the mansion again.

"Huh? Oh! N-no, I'm feeling just fine, I just thought I was the richest girl in the school, I guess I was wrong." She said hastily, before looking around again. "By the way, what does your father do to be so rich that he can pay to live here, in this house with your friend?"

"Well Vegeta's father and mine were friends and still are friends, they are also co-directors of the department sales of Microsoft; you know the world wide computer company." Bulma slowly nodded, and Goku continued; "Well, They have to check every department in the world and are always on business journeys because it's a very busy job." Goku paused for a while, just to let out a sad sigh. Then he continued again, but with a low and sad voice; "They're never home and Vegeta and I are always home alone except for the Nan and the other staff members but that doesn't count… It just isn't the same."

"That sounds like a complete hell." Bulma said, pitying Goku for his hard life.

"I know, and to make it all worse, we all have an own part of the house so we're always alone in our own part. And when our fathers are home, they never spend time wither their sons or attention to us." With that, Goku ended his story about his father, and his bad childhood.

"But… do you have distraction?" Bulma asked, feeling that Goku didn't want to talk about his father anymore.

Suddenly, a broad smile appeared on Goku's face, "Well yeah, I've got a wonderful job at the dojo in the weekends. I teach people karate there, and it's one of my hobbies, I don't know what it is, but always when I'm fighting, it seems like my troubles are being washed away." Saying it, he just stared into nothing, like there was something he could see and Bulma couldn't.

"You know, Chichi is a fighter too." Bulma said, causing Goku to snap his gaze in her direction.

"I already thought something like that… her muscles are stronger than the ones of a normal person." He said, looking down at the sleeping Chichi in his arms. But suddenly, he sighed again, "and everyday I wished we had something together… I've been so lonely, ever since I was born."

"Do you want her to keep you company?" Bulma asked, hoping that Chichi would have a good time at Goku's.

"Yeah, I hope I'll get married to someone who won't pass away soon. I mean, my mother and Vegeta's mother passed away when they gave birth to us and Chichi's mom was killed in a car accident. But most important, I don't want to become like my dad." Goku said, as he tried to open the door of his home with his key, and succeed.

The door opened and they stepped in. When Bulma came in she couldn't believe her eyes, the hall they were standing in was huge. Though she didn't expect anything else for the size the mansion was. The butler, who was standing next to the door, walked up to them. "Well welcome home Mr. Kakarotto!" He said, bowing slightly at Goku.

"Kakarotto?" Bulma repeated confused, raising an eyebrow causing Goku to react unpleasant.

"David, we've talked about this, I want to be called Goku." Goku said, but David didn't listen, he just stared at Chichi.

"Sir, who is that and what happened to her?" Goku looked at Chichi, and smiled.

"Oh this? This is Chichi, her mother died today in a car accident and she cried herself into exhaustion. She's staying here till this school year's finished and then she'll go to her father." He said, before walking to the only door on the left, "I'll take care of her, she'll be fine."

"Oh yes I trust you," David said, a devilish smirk appearing on his face, "However, I don't trust your hormones."

Goku turned red, and Bulma giggled, soon bursting into laughter. "You know Goku; h-he-hihi-he has got a point back there! Haha!" She said while almost laughing her ass off.

Goku, who was almost as red as a tomato, coughed as a sign he wanted to go on, "Yeah well, uhm… follow me would you?" Goku asked, while walking towards the door on the left side of the hall. Bulma followed him, still laughing underneath her breath. In the next room there a were only two doors, one on the left side of the square room, and one on the right.

Goku walked to the door on the right, opening it slowly he walked in, being followed by Bulma. When Bulma saw what was in the other room her jaw almost dropped to the ground at the sight of it.

The floor was made out of white marble, which was mirroring the sunlight, which made a few hi-lights on the white walls. There were about 20 doors in this room. 10 were downstairs, and a white staircase leaded to the other 10 on the first floor. Goku walked up to the 3rd door on the right and opened it, without saying a word. Bulma followed, and walked in as well, noticing this was a jungle theme bedroom. The walls were painted with camouflage colours, and the sheets of the bed were the same colour. At the window side of the room, which was opposite the door side, there was a desk with a black coloured Pentium 4 computer on it. Goku walked over the black coloured floor towards the bed and laid Chichi down on it.

"Don't ask anything ok? I know what you're thinking." He asked, sadness toned his voice.

"You don't know what I'm thinking, you're thinking that I'm thinking how can your family afford this, and you're nuts. But you already told me the reason of this, and I'm ok with it." Bulma said, smiling at Goku.

Suddenly, a loud sob caused Bulma and Goku to look in Chichi's direction.

-------------

**FINALLY! DONE! WOW THAT SURE WAS A FRUITLESS LABOR!**

**Pfew. I can't say how happy I am to know this chap is done, though it's short. Buut… that's not the point.**

**Now I have a question for the hentais under us, I'm thinking about adding a lemon in this story… yes I know what I said in the first chap but, just forget it… now I want you to review and give me your ultimate lemon fantasy of Goku and Chichi, and maybe I'll put it in the story. may the best lemon win! Sooo… R&R people!**--------------


	9. Nobody Ever Said Love Was Easy

**Authoress: Karai **

**Editor: Chemical Connection **

**--09 Nobody Ever Said Love Was Easy--**

Days went by, and Chichi didn't do anything else then sleep and cry. She bearably ate and she began to lose weight. It broke Goku's heart of seeing her that way. She was so miserable, and he felt so powerless. He wanted to make her happy, but he didn't know how. '_How am I ever going to make her smile again?_' Goku thought by himself, as he saw Chichi sitting on her bed, knees pulled up to her chin, and rocking for and backwards slowly.

Goku took a deep breath, and walked over to the bed. Sitting down next to Chichi, he felt how she wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled herself towards him. She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.

Chichi was to miserable to notice what she was doing, she just wanted to hug somebody. She didn't even notice, or care, that she was hugging the boy of her dreams.

Goku wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a protective hug. "I never hear you speak again Chichi. You haven't spoken in days." He softly said, not knowing if she was listening. "You have to speak, you're hurting me a little, and I know, you're hurting yourself. What happened to your mother was terrible, and I know you'll never forget it, but… how harsh it might sound, life goes on. You have to give it a place. Thinking about it will make you even more miserable." Chichi opened her red, puffy, swollen eyes and looked up at him. He could see there was disbelief in it. Goku smiled a little, and hugged her closer, "You might not understand now, but believe me, it's the best way… Oh, I wish there was a way to distract you, even if it only is for a while." Goku sighed, and suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door, "Who is it?" He asked.

"Cleaning." One of the maids said from the other side of the door.

Goku stood up with Chichi still in his arms, "Come on Chichi, we'll go sit somewhere else." He said, as he walked out of the door.

"So… How is Chichi doing?" Bulma asked, when she walked into the room Goku and Chichi were now in.

"Still the same, still no word said…" Goku replied, as he let out a sight. "I don't know what to do anymore, maybe a psychiatrist will help."

"Yeah but when we go to a psychiatrist, Chichi needs to go to her father, and she doesn't want that." Bulma said, pointing the path out.

"Yeah, you're probably right… She said she didn't want that, but the end of the year is nearing you know…" Goku said, aiming a look in his agenda.

"Yeah, just 4 more weeks till summer break… oh, what are we going to do?" Bulma said, panicking a little.

"I don't know, wait till the day comes…" Goku said, looking helpless, "And don't panic Bulma, will try to keep in touch with her when she goes to her dad's."

"But… I don't want to…" Chichi suddenly said, as she nuzzled into Goku's chest, drawing the attention of both him and Bulma.

"you… you speak?" Goku asked, his mouth almost dropping to the floor. Chichi just looked at him, not saying anything back. Goku sighed, "Guess it only was one time." He said, turning to Bulma again.

"Still, we don't have very much time left." Bulma said, "Whether she's talking or not."

"I know, I know… It's just… I think there's no solution." Goku said, "I'll take a shower, that mostly calms me, and then I can think straight again."

"Ok, I'm going to the library (**A/N: Yeah, they got one… what's a mansion without a library?)** and think too, so that we can figure out what to do." Bulma said, as she turned around and left the room. Goku looked at Chichi.

"Guess you will be alone for a minute, do you mind?" He asked.

"…" Chichi didn't answer, she just looked at him.

"I'll take that as a no… I'll be back soon, okay?" And with that, he left.

**In the bathroom:**

Goku turned on the shower, before removing his clothes. He took a few towels of the little table, which was standing in the corner, and placed one on the ground, and the other on the washing table to dry himself off, after he was done.

Goku took his shampoo from the washing table, and stepped under the shower, the warm water greeting him. He took some shampoo, and placed the bottle on the ground. He massaged the cold liquid in his hair. '_how can we at least let her act normal again?_' he thought, as he was still massaging the shampoo in his hair.

Goku stopped massaging, and let the shampoo flow out of his hair. Goku turned off the shower, and stepped out of it. He took the towel from the washing table, and started drying his hair.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and two breast were pressed against his back. "Chichi what are you… aaaahhhh…." Goku couldn't finish his sentence because Chichi started to massage his abdomen. "Chichi… If you go on with this…"

"I know what will happen Goku…" Chichi said, not stopping with massaging. "And believe me, I want this."

"You…. Talked… argh…" Goku said, trying to not give in into Chichi's movements.

"Love can do great things Goku, now just relax, and enjoy it…" Chichi answered, as she took Goku's member in her hands, and started pumping it slowly.

"You… do you know what you're doing?" Goku asked, feeling himself begin to harden.

"Perfectly…" Chichi said, as she stepped around Goku, and kneeled in front of him, still pumping his slight erection, which was hardening rapidly.

Chichi suddenly stopped, and pounced at Goku, knocking him on the floor. Goku groaned softly when his body made contact with the cold, stone floor. Chichi took no hesitation and pressed her lips on his, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Goku moaned into the kiss, as he tasted Chichi, not getting enough of her. Meanwhile, Goku's hands went down Chichi's body, till they reached her womanhood, as they started to massage her sweet spot soon after.

"Ah Goku, don't stop." She said in a high voice, pure out of delight. Goku travelled down with his lips, stopping at her neck, and nibbling it slightly. He wrapped one arm around her protectively, "I've liked you since I first saw you, Chi-chan." He whispered, as he travelled down her body with his tongue.

"I've liked you too, Goku... ahhh." Chichi moaned when Goku stopped at her breast, and started to gently suck one, before biting it slightly. Goku's other hand, which was still at Chichi's womanhood, was still working on her sweet spot, while trying to put his middle finger in her wet opening.

"Ah, Goku!" Chichi screeched as Goku's finger slipped into her vagina, before moving it in and out slowly. "Goku, I need you, please…"

"Not yet, Chichi… Not yet…" Goku whispered, before lowering once more. His hand left Chichi's womanhood, but before Chichi could protest, Goku pushed his tongue inside her.

"Ah! GOKU!" Chichi couldn't contain her scream, so it was a good thing these walls were isolated really well. Chichi was dazed with pleasure, and a cute blissful blush appeared on her cheeks. When Chichi gained control of her mind again, she grabbed Goku and changed positions.

"Now, it's my turn." She said, as she took Goku's member into her mouth. Goku couldn't help but to buck his hips, and thrust into her mouth. Chichi licking him with her tongue, while she started stroking his balls with her hand.

"Chichi… ahhh… stop it… or I'll come… ahh…" Goku said, his voice being nothing more than a blissful whisper.

Chichi let go of Goku's erection, and lifted herself above it, "Stop!" Goku said, just in time, before she wanted to heave herself on his erection, and let it slip in.

"What?" Chichi asked, as Goku slipped away from beneath her, and walking to one of the small cabinets. He opened it, and took out a small package. "What's that?"

"A condom… I don't want to make you pregnant…" Goku said, as he knelt down next to her, and huskily whispered in her ear, "Yet…"

Chichi shivered with pleasure, and took the condom out of Goku's hands. She opened it, placed it on Goku's member, and shove it down till it was fully covered with the rubber.

Goku softly pushed Chichi on her back, as he noticed the slight panic in her eyes, "It's your first time, isn't it?" He asked, getting a nod from Chichi in return.

"Yours?" Chichi asked. Goku shook his head.

"No, unfortunately not, I lost my virginity to Miranda, she made me have sex with her." Goku said with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"She made you? As in raping?" Chichi asked, not believing her ears.

"Half…" Goku said, as he posited himself before Chichi's entrance, "But let's not talk about that, it's ruining the mood." He said, before placing his lips on hers, and letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

Chichi relaxed when she tasted Goku's taste, and relaxed the muscles in her abdomen. "Now, relax, I know this will hurt, but just keep focused on me, ok?" Goku said, getting a nod from Chichi.

Goku kissed Chichi again, and started slowly to penetrate her. He did it gently, and stopped when Chichi gritted her teeth. "If you want me to stop…" Goku started, but Chichi shushed him with a gently kiss on his cheek.

"No, I want this more than anything else, I want you to be within me, with me, and it's too late to go back now, your 'problem' won't settle down easily." Chichi said, pointing at Goku's erection, which was almost halfway in her.

"You sure have a point back there…" Goku said, "Well then… just keep focused on something else, ok?"

Chichi nodded, and Goku continued penetrating. Chichi gritted her teeth, and suddenly, she felt something tear, and a little bit of a liquid leave her entrance. "ok Chichi… now it will be a lot simpler…" Goku said, as he pushed in further till he was fully inside her.

Goku moved out, and drove back in again, hitting Chichi's sweet spot, and drawing moans from her. With every thrust, their moans got louder, and soon, Chichi started to scream out of pleasure. The pain was gone and forgotten, and was replaced for unbelievable pleasure. The more they got to their climax, the harder the screaming. Chichi cupped Goku's face, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Goku…" Chichi whispered into the kiss, as Goku's tongue won and drove into her mouth. Goku wrapped his arms around her neck, and tangled his fingers in her hair, as he deepened the kiss.

Goku felt he was coming close to his climax, and so was Chichi. Chichi noticed he was close, and so she pinched one of Goku's nipples. Goku screeched, arched his back and came, and Chichi soon followed. Goku collapsed on the top of her, while he was still buried inside her. They lay for a while like that, dazed and breathing erotically.

When Goku was recovered a bit, he moved so he slipped out of Chichi. Then he felt two arms wrap around his neck, and forcing him to look at Chichi. "That was great, hon." She said, as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, you were great too…" Goku said, as he returned the kiss. They laid like that for quite a while, till they thought it was time to stand up, and get dressed.

**4 weeks later, at the airport:**

"Well, I think this means we have to say goodbye." Chichi said with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think so… we'll write, ok?" Goku said with a soft voice.

"Of course we will." Chichi said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll see you over 3 years again." Chichi said, as she kissed him.

The kiss lasted long, till Goku thought it was time to break it, "Good bye, hon." He said, as he stole one last short kiss, before Chichi turned around and walked towards the boarding area. Suddenly, Goku yelled: "AND DON'T YOU DARE TO GET ANOTHER BOYFRIEND!" Chichi turned around laughing, she yelled something inaudible back, and waved, then she turned around and left.

**-The end-**

**A/N: well, so far for FLM, I'm glad it's finally over… yeah I know, what about the 'and they lived happily long ever after' stuff, but cool down, you all know Chichi's not going to get another boyfriend, and besides… Who ever said there wasn't going to be a sequel? R&R people. **

**Ps. Now you have to choose Tempz99 (A) **


End file.
